Tomoyos Dream
by IPhoenixsSpirit
Summary: Tomoyo keeps on getting this strange dream.. but what happens when it becomes a reality! *Warning* My first fanfic and please! Read and Review


Hello! And welcome to my fic o.o;; Its my first time ever writing one and its not that good.. so if you still wanna read it.. go ahead.. but remember, I warned you!   
  
Oh yea and I forgot, Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp ... I think, and I am too young to get sued! .  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
" Sakura-chan is so lovely " Such familiar words would flow from Tomoyo's lips as she remained in hiding within the safety of the bushes. Her beloved Sakura was engaged in yet another epic battle to save the world from the Clow Cards, and this time it was from the fury of the Fiery Card.   
Sparks flew about freely as Sakura reached out to grasp the wand, but what's a magical wand without the cards to accompany it? The battle was quite sudden actually, and it never occurred to her that that pile of cards sitting in her desk drawer would have such great effects. Hurriedly she searched through her pockets but with little prevail. The only card she was able to muster up was the Jump card.   
" Why do these things always happen to me?! " Regardless she would shout out the name of the card and soon enough the young card captor was airborne, leaping effortlessly from branch to branch to avoid the beams of fire.   
" Aiiii! " She would yell as one of the branches she leaped onto snapped from under her, causing her body to plummet and crash upon the hard earth  
" Sakura-chan are you alright?! " A overall tone of worry took over her voice as she yelled out to the fallen card captor.  
" Oww.. yea I'm fi-- " Sakura's sentence was cut short as a thin ray of fire was sent spiraling through Sakura's body and into her heart. Tomoyo could only watch in sheer terror as blood slowly flowed through the small opening, staining her clothing.   
" To...Tomo....Tomoyo... " Was all she could say before dropping to the floor, soft brown eyes shutting, never to be opened again.  
" Sakura-chan!!! No!! " Tears quickly flowed from her eyes as she ran towards her best friends body, but with every step her destination seemed to grow farther and farther away.  
" ...W-What's going on... " Tomoyo's legs collapsed from under her as she fell down to her knees, her face buried within those small hands as she cried her heart and soul out. Her smile... her laugh....her kindness... everything... its gone....I didn't even get to tell her that I....She would slowly remove her hands from her face and scan her surroundings, everything was pitch black. All alone... but this wasn't entirely true. A figure slowly faded into view, its hand extended outward and a gentle smile upon her face, it was none other than....  
" Sakura-chan! " She quickly wiped away the remaining traces of her tears and extended her hand outward, but as she was about to grasp her friends hand, Sakura's body seemingly became further and further away. Quickly she leaped up to her feet and ran after the fleeing friend.  
" Sakura! Wait! Don't go Sakura! " The darkness seemingly crumbled away and in its place, the safety of her bed.   
" W-Was it all a dream...? " She used the sleeve of her pajamas to wipe away the small sweat beads all across her face. Her eyes would slowly drift over to the small pink phone near her bed along with a photo of Sakura.  
" I'm glad it was just a dream... " The small photo was quickly embraced as she shook off the dream.  
" But... just to make sure... " The pink phone was lifted to her face as Sakura's phone number was dialed in. One ring...two rings... three...  
" Hello...? " The sleepy voice provided a grand amount of comfort on Tomoyo's part.  
" Sakura-chan? Is that you? " She would ask excitedly. I'm so glad that my Sakura-chan is okay.  
" Ohayou Tomoyo-chan " By those few words she already knew who it was. Sakura paused for a few seconds to stretch before continuing. " So why so early Tomoyo? "   
" Ara umm... " She thought that Sakura would laugh if she told her that her reason for calling, was a bad dream. She closed her eyes for a few seconds as she tried to come up with an alternate excuse. " Do you want to come to the park with me around eleven? Syaoran and Meilin could come too! "  
" Park? That sounds great! I got chore duty today but... I'm sure I could work out something with Onii-chan " They both giggled joyfully.   
" But Sakura-chan... can I ask you something? " I know this is strange but... something is still bothering me... " You already caught the Fiery Card right? "  
" Yep, why do you ask? "   
" Oh umm.. do you think you could bring it? " I have to be sure... the dream.. it was so real.  
" Going to burn down the park Tomoyo? Hehe, sure I'll bring it, see you at the park! "  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A couple hours later  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo was merrily singing as she awaited for her friends to arrive. Everything was perfect, the sky was the perfect shade of blue, the birds were singing their joyous tune along with Tomoyo, and now she was about to spend some time with her beloved friends. By now the dream was just a distant memory.   
" Tomoyo-chan! " Tomoyo's face lit up with joy as the familiar voice reached her ears.  
" Sakura-chan! Li-kun! Meilin! " The whole gang was there, and Tomoyo was there to greet every one of them. After a bit of small talk the four sat down to enjoy their lunch.   
" To--yo he-es th- card y-- wan-ed " Sakura managed to say with her mouth full as she handed the Fiery card to her friend.  
" Hmm...? " Tomoyo's muscles seemed to freeze as she saw the card. It was as if she was expecting the card to pop out right there and then.  
" Tomoyo? You alright? " Syaoran asked as he waved his hand frantically in front of her face.   
" Huh...? Oh yea I'm fine its just... " She quickly reached out and grasped the card in her hands and embraced it tightly. " its just that I'm so glad that Sakura-chan caught this card! ". Everyone just stared in bewilderment.  
" Tomoyo... you can act really strange sometimes but this... this just tops everything " Meilin fell to the ground in hysterical laugher along with Syaoran and Sakura and Tomoyo was left hiding behind the card, her face a pale shade of scarlet. Quickly she finished what was left of her lunch and scrambled to her feet.  
" I'm done, I heard its best to walk after you eaten so... Ja-ne " Hurriedly she walked off into the small 'forest' of cherry blossom trees.  
" I think we made Tomoyo embarrassed " Syaoran and Meilin said through their laughter but Sakura's giggles ceased. Something is wrong... Tomoyo usually isn't this coy   
" I'm not hungry anymore, you two stay here okay? " and quickly Sakura scampered off and followed Tomoyo's trail.  
" Sakura wait! " It looked as if Syaoran was going to tag along as well... and he well would have if it wasn't for...  
" Syaoran come on, push me on the swings! " Meilin shouted with joy, Sakura was gone for the moment and that means some quality time with Li-kun.  
" But... "   
" Now! " As quick as lightning her hand was whipped out and grabbed hold of Syaoran's ear and dragged him off toward the play area. With all the events happing none of the four noticed a small little card laying near the tree, or the curious little boy that wandered over to their picnic area.  
" Hey sis! Look what I found! " The boy exclaimed as he picked up the small rectangular object. Soon an energetic female ran to his side.  
" Wow... its so pretty! Hey... what's that on the bottom... " The little girl squinted her eyes and made out the writing " The... Fi...Firey... " And then she glanced at the light scribbled in name near the very bottom. " Sakura... I think this belongs to a girl named Sakura.. "  
" Too bad, finders keepers loser.... I forgot the rest but you know what I'm getting at "  
" Well guess what? " She quickly snatched the card away from his hand " your the loser! " but before she was able to get away the little boy grabbed hold of one end and started to tug.  
" I found it first! Let go sis! " And so they engaged in a game of tug of war, and the rope? The card of course.  
" Its mine!"  
" No its mine! " Then suddenly as the two pulled simultaneously, the card was ripped into two.   
" Hey look what you did! Its all your fault big bro! " She yelled as she flailed about.  
" Hey shh, look.. " He then pointed to the pieces of the card in their hand " Its.. glowing.. " and indeed it was, the card took on an soft amber light before bursting into flames.  
" Waaa! It burned my hand! I'm telling mommy! " And so the little girl ran off, followed by the sobbing young one while the card continued to burn...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Scene change - Sakura and Tomoyo  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Tomoyo! There you are! " Sakura said while panting, she had to sprint just to catch up.  
" Tired Sakura-chan? " She would tilt her head to the side and lower her self down so she could talk face to face to the couching girl.  
" Why did you run off so fast? I'm sorry about laughing at you and.. "  
" No no, it wasn't that. Its just that something has been bugging me and... " Tomoyo seemed to just trail off at that moment.   
" What was that Tomoyo? "   
" Oh.. its just that I been having this drea.. " Her sentence was cut off as within the distance a massive fire column bursted from the trees and ignited all that was around.  
" A clow card! " She hollered as she started to run toward the fires. " Tomoyo-chan, come on " Tomoyo just quickly nodded and followed along. It only took a few seconds before they confronted the clow card.. which looked strangely familiar.  
" The Firey? But... I sealed that card already! Err... Looks like I will have to do it again. " Quickly she turned toward Tomoyo before engaging in combat. " Find somewhere safe " But she was far ahead of her, Tomoyo had already found a cozy spot within the bushes, and of course, her camera rolling.  
" Sakura-chan is so love... " Tomoyo nearly choked on her own words as she realized what she was saying. " Oh my... its just like the dream... I was so caught up in the excitement that... I didn't even realize it " She quickly turned the camera toward the Firey Cards posture and viewed it through the camera lens. " No.. this can't be.. it was just a dream... wasn't it? " Suddenly a familiar phrase rang through her head.  
" Why do these things always happen to me! " Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison. It can't be... Its just like my dream, everything in my dream is happening... next she should pull out the ...  
" Jump! " Sakura hollered as small ivory colored wings appeared upon her shoes, and within a matter of seconds she was in the air, dodging a volley of the Firey cards attacks in such a graceful manner. Leaping from branch to branch she literally jumped circles around the card. But soon the school girls luck ran out as she leaped onto a weakened branch, and with a soft snap, her body plunged through the air and landed upon her bottom.  
" Aiiiii! " Sakura yelled, all the way down.   
" No... ! Sakura move! "   
" Ehh? " Sakura mumbled through the pain. All the while Tomoyo watched as the Firey card was just about to unleash its wrath. She watched it aim its finger toward the fallen captor, a small flame flickered on at the tip, and then...  
" AHHHH! " Sakura noticed the attack far to late as she watched the attack approach her. A loud piercing scream exited her body as the attack struck her body.... or at least it should have. " Nani...? " Eyes that were closed by fear slowly slid open to reveal the horrific site before her. Tomoyo was standing directly in front of her, multiple rivers of blood slowly running down her pale flesh.  
" Sak...ura... " Energy fled from Tomoyo's body as her body dropped to the ground.  
" Tomoyo! " Sakura stumbled to her feet and caught her friend in mid fall. Her arms coiled around Tomoyo's body tightly, cradling her near lifeless body. " Baka... why did you have to do that... " Tears streamed down her face as she shook her friends body lightly " Tomoyo... please...speak to me... " Slowly Tomoyo's eyes opened up slightly, her voice faint.  
" Sakura... you look beautiful... I'm glad I could see you before I ...." She tried to force a smile through the pain but the only thing that escaped her lips were sounds of hurt.  
" Tomoyo! Don't talk like that... everything will be okay.. " Droplets of sadness seemed to flood her eyes and run down her countenance.  
" Don't worry... " Her hand slowly inched over to its counter part and entwined her fingers with Sakura's. " I don't feel the pain.. I just feel happy... "  
" Tomoyo-chan.. " Her voice seemed pleading, as if she were begging Tomoyo to just suddenly be okay.. and not bordering on death.  
" I could only die once... I'm glad it was for you.. my Sakura-chan " This time she actually managed to smile. " I just want you to be happy... and remain as carefree as you always have... "  
" But why... why did you get in the way... " She seemed to clutch onto Tomoyo's hand for dear life.   
" Because.. I love you Sakura " Those cherry lips managed to give a warm smile once more before her eyes shut.  
" No...Tomoyo... " Her body seemed to quake as she slowly released Tomoyo's hand, only to watch it fall down to her side, limp and seemingly lifeless. This can't be happening... she gave up everything for me.. her happiness for mine... her love... and now her life.. Nooooo! .Suddenly Sakura's body was enveloped in a blinding white light as her body was lifted up a couple feet into the air, Tomoyo never leaving her arms.  
" ...You're mine Firey... " Flames of hatred and sorrow flickered on and off within her heart as she merely tilted her head. Quickly the whole forest was engulfed in a dim pink light as every cherry blossom petal in the area tore its self from the confining branches and twirled around Sakura's frame in a winding chain. The cardian's eyes quickly widened, it was more than evident that the powerful elemental card of fire, was scared. But this didn't stop the enraged Sakura, the petals seemed to be pulsating with pink light as chain lashed out and twirled around the cards body tighter than a snake to its prey. The cards facial expressions were filled with pain and anguish as it fell down to the soft dirt.   
" Firey...? " Her body slowly dropped back down to the ground once more as the binding chains crumbled all the while Sakura was kneeling once more, salty tears flowing once more as she began to nuzzle the body lovingly. The Firey card had the perfect chance to strike... but choose not to. Its pleading eyes seemed to say 'I'm sorry' before its own body was enveloped in a bright light, within a matter of seconds all that was left was a card upon the floor that read " The Firey ".  
" Sakura! We're here to he...lp.... " Syaoran shouted as he skid to a halt once he witnessed the results of the battle.  
" Syaoran wait up! " Meilin shouted but the only response was Syaoran's hand, holding her back.   
" Let her be for now... " Slowly he pointed over there as Meilin gasped.   
" I'm sorry we couldn't help... " She said in a low voice, not even loud enough for Syaoran to hear as she continued to watch Sakura morn for her lost friend.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I told ya so! Its a bad fic no? Anyhow this is just chapter one, and I will post up the second part if I get some good reviews ^-^ If not I shall disappear into the writers pool till I get better X_x Anyhow I leave the outcome to you for the next chapter, when you review and... stuff, tell me if you want Tomoyo to die or be alive for the next part. ( Yes I know shes like... dead now but I can change that.. somehow! ) . I will tally up the votes and then take it into consideration! For now Ja ne!  
  
P.S. The fact that shes alive or not will affect who Sakura gets paired up with for the next portion, so ... o.o put that into consideration. Oh and one more thing, if you are gonna give me a bad review.. at least give me some constructive criticism and not " U SUK! " Hehe, bye again. 


End file.
